


I Don't Hate You

by DoubleRaineBow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: She leaned over the railing as she shouted at her blond boyfriend. “Kei, you asshole!”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	I Don't Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my drafts since like 2016 lol. Finally decided to post this cause why not.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr if you guys ever wanna talk or ask me questions about my fics! My handle is the same there as it is here!

[Name] watched in slow-motion when her beloved _megane_ went to block Ushijima’s powerful spikes. She knew that he was at the exact position and timing, and yet, something was... off. She knew that Tsukishima was holding back.

Quickly, [Name] stood up from her seat and ran over to the railings as soon as the second technical timeout started. She leaned over it as she shouted at her blond boyfriend. “Kei, you asshole!” She screamed with her hands cupped around her mouth so that her crude ministrations would be heard better. “Get your fucking head in the game!” [Name] finished, a heavy blush rushing to her face at saying such vulgar words in attempts to motivate her _megane_.

All heads turned to her in both shock and disapproval at her loud and open vulgarness. The students of Karasuno were especially surprised. They had never thought that Tsukishima’s sweetheart of a girlfriend could be so obscene.

Tsukishima looked over his shoulder to give [Name] a sharp look, though the effect was dulled by the fact that he also had a heavy blush on his face. “Shut up!”

The heated look on [Name]’s face soon relaxed into one of her more recognizable smiles upon seeing the blush the _megane's_ face. “I don’t hate you!”

A smile twitched its way onto Tsukishima’s face. “I don’t hate you too!”

“What a strange relationship those two have...”


End file.
